Energy benchmarking of buildings is performed to determine efficiency of energy consumption associated with the buildings. A building may be energy benchmarked based on several parameters, such as a type of the building, a size of the building, ambient weather conditions associated with the building, total energy consumption of the building, and a geographical location of the building. Based on the parameters, a score or a rating indicating the efficiency of energy consumption may be assigned to the building.